Some Aren't Saved
by happyfacerajan
Summary: Something has happened, and a new version of Austria has been born. The calm pianist is gone, replaced by something that no one could have imagined. WIth instances of Austria using Italy to make Germany bend to his will, what will he do now with this new, evil side? Tragedy - Torture - Character death


**If you are looking for something happy and uplifting, you have come to the wrong place.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"D-Don't hurt him!" Italy tried pushing himself off the floor, but his elbows gave out and he slammed into the blood-stained floor again.

"Oh. Who knew that you would be so worried about that blonde bastard. It is no use however. You will give up like you always do." Austria flicked his wrist, and one of the men surrounding Italy kicked the young Italian in the stomach. Italy gasped, clutching his torso. Bruises were scattered on his face and neck, with long scratches running across his arms. His hair was matted down from being trapped for days, and his clothes were torn.

"I... Won't let you... Hurt a friend!" Italy sputtered. Austria just tapped his foot.

"You were so obedient as a child... No look what you've become." Austria grabbed a bunch of Italy's hair and pulled him up to eye level. Italy's face contorted in pain. He squinted through his one eye which wasn't swollen over.

"S-Stop this..." Italy whimpered. With a sigh, Austria smashed Italy's head into the floor. A new gash appeared on Italy's forehead, blood slowly seeping across the floor. This time, Italy stayed down.

Germany rattled the cage's metal bars, trying to create a space that he could escape from.

"Let me go this instant! Just vait and see... You will pay for this!" Germany tried to break one of the bars again, but his hands were raw and he couldn't get a good grip. He slumped against the wall to catch his breath when he heard footsteps coming towards his cell.

"Giving up already?" Austria chuckled, poking Germany through the bars with his walking stick. Germany swatted it away, standing.

"Let me go. Now." Germany reached a hand through the bars, clutching it into a fist. Heavily armed guards stepped to intervene, but Austria waved them away.

"I have something that you may want to know. About your 'friend' Italy." Austria pretended to dust off his cuffs to let the taunt sink in. Germany froze, pulling his hand back through the bars.

"Vhat did you do to him!" Germany stepped closer, the rusted metal staining his cheek.

"Nothing much. Would you like to see him?" Austria waved over a man that Germany hadn't seen before. He was holding security footage. Italy was lying on the floor in a cell, dried blood caked in his hair and around him on the floor. Germany turned red with rage.

"Do vhatever you vant to me, but leave him out of this!" Austria just pushed up his glasses with a sigh.

"It's your own fault really. If only you hadn't become friends, I wouldn't of had to torture information out of him... Oh well. The past is the past."

"Any move for you to escape will only injure him further, so if you care about your friend's safety at all, I would recommend behaving." Germany kept his face close to the bars, but dropped his hands to his sides again. Austria snapped his fingers, and a guard whispered something into his radio. A second later, a man stepped into the frame around Italy. Austria watched with amusement as Germany clenched and unclenched his hands. The man suddenly grabbed Italy's shoulders, shaking him. Italy remained limp, and the man gave up after a while, leaving Italy's body twisted on the floor. With a resounding bang, Germany clutched the bars so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him."

"Or what?" Austria began walking away, and Germany was left with the clinking of footsteps and his own mistakes.

Darkness. Only darkness. This time, there was no being saved, and Italy knew that. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't muster up the energy to even breath properly. A heel ground into his palm, but it was no use to scream.

"Germany is quite worried about you." Austria's voice sounded from above him, and Italy continued to stay conscious.

"You'll be able to see him again after you die, so at least look forward to death." Italy wanted to move, he wanted to retaliate, but he was running on empty. He suddenly felt something metal and cold against the back of his neck, and he flinched.

"If you ever want to see Germany again in this life, get up." Italy did what he was told.

Germany opened his eyes to see shadows cast onto his cell. He looked up to see Austria with multiple guards, all clad in black. A man unlocked his cell for a moment, with all the others' guns trained on him. Germany didn't fight back as the man strapped his wrists down to the side of the wall. The cell door remained open as another man came in and strapped his neck to the wall behind him. The restraint choked Germany a bit, but if he relaxed the muscles in his neck a bit, he could deal with it.

"Getting relaxed already? Well, that's good. Now is time for the big show!" Austria turned around and dragged out a figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"G-Germany?" Germany's eyes widened, and he tried to loosen the bonds on his arms and neck.

"Italy..." Germany choked himself, blood dribbling down his neck and onto his shoulders from the shard edges.

"Germany... At least I know that you're okay now... _Addio, il mio amore._" A click was heard, and Austria cocked a pistol up to Italy's temple. Veins popped out on Germany's neck and forehead while he pulled the bounds harder, ignoring the pains on his neck and wrists.

"No... NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Germany's screams were silenced by a gunshot.

"You know, I never really did like happy endings." Austria said as he wiped his hands on his jacket. He proceeded to leave the room, two long red streaks down the front of his chest.

* * *

_*Farewell, my love._


End file.
